


Coming Home

by Speightlover



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Adorable, Children, F/M, Family, Fluff, I suck at tagging, Reader fanfic, coming home, daddy!Tom, father - Freeform, mother - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: Tom Hiddleston is coming home to his family.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all like this.

It had been a long day and I was completely ready to go home to see Y/n and the kids. I had two interviews and a photo shoot, it had drained me and that was already after being away for a month shooting. 

Y/N had wanted to pick me up from the airport but I told her that I had to go straight to the interviews so I would just see her afterwards. I regretted my decision as soon as I landed. I wanted to see her beautiful smile, smell her, feel her soft lips against mine. I missed my kids too, I missed my family. While away I decided that I was going to take some time off after this. 

The taxi pulled up to the house around ten thirty. It was dark but Y/n always left some lights on. I smiled remembering the first week we moved in. I had the kids while Y/n went out with friends. I had been sitting in my chair reading, just waiting to make sure she made it home safely. 

I heard fast footsteps outside looking up I saw Y/n quickly open and then close the door behind her, promptly locking it. She looked as if someone had been chasing her, her chest heaving from her laboring breath. 

I shot up, “What’s wrong?”

She blushed, “N-nothing.”

“Nothing?” I questioned, confused by her behavior. 

“It’s just really dark out there. It scared me.”

Since then there has always been a light on outside the house. 

I opened and closed the door as quietly as possible making sure not to wake any sleeping members of my family, the children should be asleep by now. I sat my bags and other belongings on the counter, taking my coat and jacket off along the way. 

I cracked open the first door to my youngest daughter’s room. When I peaked in Katie wasn’t in there. Assuming she would be in her sister Julie’s room I made my way across the hall. Katie looked up to Julie, the were only two years apart. Julie being six years and Katie being four. The two of them are the best of friends always playing and scheming together. I smiled remembering how they had teamed up together to get the chocolate biscuits off of the fridge that Y/n had deliberately hid from them. 

When I opened Julie’s room neither of them were in there either. I could feel my heart begin to beat fast as a million scenarios formed in my head. The car was here so they hadn’t left and I hadn’t seen them in the kitchen or living room. 

I made haste down the hall to my and Y/N’s bedroom. When I opened the door, my fears drained as I took in the sight before me, my girls. 

The light from the telly illuminated the scene in front of me. Avengers was playing, it was nearing the end, my character lying on the floor in pain. 

Y/n was splayed on her back, her head propped up on a pillow. Julie was curled up next to her mom. Katie was laying almost across Y/n, her head on her chest and her legs draping down the side. I didn’t want to wake them so I calculated the best way to join them. 

Our bed was rather large and if I could just scooch Katie over then I would fit. I gently grabbed my four-year old’s legs and slid them down, straightening her on the bed. The slight movement caused the toy in her hand to fall to the floor creating a small noise. I leaned down to pick it up examining it in my hand I noticed what it was, me. Well it was Loki, I smiled at the thought that this was my daughter’s favorite toy. 

I crawled into bed and as I looked to my wife I saw her eyes open a smile gracing her lips. 

“Hello,” she whispered. 

“Hi,” I smiled back, leaning over careful to avoid squishing Katie, and gave her a kiss. 

“We missed you.”

I grinned holding up the Loki figure, “I see that.”

“They wanted to see you before going to bed since you weren’t going to be home by bedtime.” 

This caused me to frown, I was missing my daughters grow up and they were missing me so much that they had to watch a movie just to see me. 

“That won’t be an issue any more.”

“Really?” Y/N asked intrigued. 

“I’m taking time off. I’m not going to miss a moment of this anymore.” I gestured to this moment. “I’ll take roles but smaller ones that don’t take me as far and as long.” I wasn’t going to miss this for the world. “I love you Y/N. I love you and Katie and Julie and I’m not going to miss this.” I promised. 

“I love you too.” She smiled before we both drifted into sleep.


End file.
